Schrödinger's Fox
by Jubbi-of-Shibusen
Summary: What if at the climax of millennium's rise to power, Warrant Officer Schrödinger had a change of heart? This is my account of such an event, Using his abilities and a few other's, he saves Naruto from a mob and gives him several abilities and a family?


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Hellsing, although I wish I did

"Normal Talking"

**"Fox Talking"**

_"Normal Thinking"_

**_"Fox Thinking"_**

This is the result of a random thought I had on my way to college, I was aiming for a true Naruto Hellsing crossover, unlike Black tears and Blacker Shadows, tell me what you think

* * *

><p><strong>The Ruins Of London...<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of battle could be heard, echoing through the now silent streets. London, once one of the most industrious cities in England, was now ruins bodies lay on the paths and roads, blood slowy flowing down the drains. The bodies were those who called this dead city home, scattered few and far among the bodies were the corpses of the vampiric members of the millennium strike force, most had bullet holes in their chests or through the head, one unfortunate bastard had half of his face blown off by a storekeepers shotgun.<p>

Following the sounds of battle we find the strangest sight a ring of remains, all wearing White robes, with pointed White helms, all unmoving, all off the ground, all impaled. These were the elite the best the Iscariot order could send, all slaughtered by one... Creature, The living remains of the Iscariot order were cowering behind a pair of women, shivering due to the ambient killing intent that hung in the air.

The women in question, one wearing a suit and tie, with a gold crucifix as a tie-clip, in one hand was a rapier, blood still dripping of the blade, in the other a lit cigar. She brought it up to her bespecacled face and inhaled the fumes of the death-stick, long straight gold locks framed her face a look of calm covered her face, almost hiding a hint of worry in her eyes. This woman was Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing head of the Hellsing family and commander of the HELLSING organisation, dedicated to the destruction of vampires and the undead.

The other woman seemed to look in her early twenties, her hair was blonde and spiky, she was wearing a beige uniform, the HELLSING emblem on her sleeve. Her shirt seemed rather...tight her chest clearly betraying her gender. This was Seras Victoria, second vampire of the HELLSING organisation, familiar of the Vampire Alucard, Aka 'Police Girl.'

The fight they were watching contained two fighters, one wearing a long red coat, fedora combo, long black hair, holding a pair of guns, one a dazzling silver, it's brother a haunting black these were Joshua and Jackal. The man was smiling a wicked grin showing his fangs. This creature was Alucard Aka Dracula, Vlad the impaler, pet of the Helling family.

His opponent was as bespectacled man with short spiky blonde hair, with a severe case of five O'clock shadow, he had a scar to the left of his chin, his piercing green eyes sparkled behind now broken glasses that hung to his nose for dear life, the lenses had been smashed out at the start of the fight and he'd been too distracted to remove them. His name, Alexander Anderson, Paladin of the Iscariot order.

Alucard's head shot back as another of Anderson's blades was embedded in his forehead, he sighed as he removed the offending item from his head, he. Was. Bored. The fight had been fun at the beginning he thought he might actually be killed, by this human. But that thought was drawn to a close after Anderson had revealed his secret weapon, the spear of longinus, the thorny spear that pierced the side of Christ at his crucifixion, and thus Anderson became a monster. 'A monster of the church vs the monster of Hellsing' he said.  
>Alucard shook his head as he dodged another holy weapon, he was growing tired of the same repeated attacks, he'd shoot Anderson in the head, head regenerates out of thorns, Anderson stabs him, he removes blade, rinse and repeat.<p>

Sitting on the remains of a building looking down upon the fight was Warrant Officer Schrödinger, he sat beside the h-armless breathing body of one Walter., now bound around the chest with bandages. "Well Valter, it seems that now since the Major is dead, along with the Doc and the captain, by default I am now the head of Millennium. What have you got to say about that?" Walter let out a low groan and was watching the fight below,

"Yes sir, but as of right now I am rather, indisposed as of now" Walter admitted, glancing away from the warrant officer, focusing on the first of his one time ally. "What _do_ you plan to do sir?" He asked

Schrödinger tilted his head as he thought, he nodded his head in agreement to his thought. "Ya, millennium's new task is redemption, after all this death all in the name of the _great Fuhrer "_ He spoke his last words were dripping with sarcasm "The _father_ of last battalion, the man who volunteered his own son, to be a human guinea-pig and hope he dies in the process, for his dream" The were-cat spat on the floor before picking up the armless man "Do you trust me Valter?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow

Walter nodded "Yes sir, although at time I may seem doubtful" he admitted, not daring to look Schrödinger in the eye.  
>The cat-boy nodded and vanished from the building and reappeared on a pile of ghouls, he placed Walter on the pile and altered his bandages, allowing the blood to flow slightly. He then wandered to wards the halted fight.<p>

As he appeared between the two he noted that Alucard's head was reforming while Anderson? The Twelve year old face-faulted, he was sleeping, while , looked like he was sleeping, snot bubble, check snoring? Nope, entire head? Nope, everything from the left hand side of his face had gone, due to the explosive shells in Alucard's guns.  
>He reached into his sock and pulled out a silver toothpick and placed it through the paladin's tongue, allowing a steady flow of blood to trickle down the side of the sleeping man's face.<p>

He then reappeared next to Alucard and began poking him, with Anderson's blessed bayonet, Poke. Nothing, Poke. Still nothing, POKE! He broke the skin, still nothing, he sighed and tossed the bayonet over one shoulder, unknowingly stabbing an Iscariot knight's corpse through the skull. He walked to Alucard's feet and nudged them apart with his foot, before swinging his leg back and thrusting it forwards. Into Alucard's balls.

The vampire's eyes shot open and his fangs clamped onto Schrödinger's neck, not noticing the boys smile Alucard began to draw in all the blood from the surrounding area, meaning the entire ruins of London, as the blood and bodies began hurtling toward the immortal pair and began to head for Alucard's back.  
>A black coffin rose from the man's shadow and the lid opened and began to suck in the vortex of gore, Walter and the observers looked on in amazement and terror. It started with the bodies from the furthest away and began to flow inwards, the citizen's of the bloody city looked to be dragged towards the central battlefield.<p>

Integra looked on shocked and appalled by the lack of restraint Alucard was having at the moment, just absorbing everything, dead or dying, tears fell down her face as she saw Walter, being dragged away by the bloody tide, she forgave him, she really did, afterall he was like a father to her, when her's had passed on. "ALUCARD! Stop it,this instant" She waited, nothing happened, then she realised, she couldn't be heard over the sound of running blood.

As the blonde preteen watched the swirling red vortex infront of him, he began to laugh as he too was dragged into Alucard's 'world' and waited for his moment. Alucard took a staggered step forward before screaming in agony as he saw and felt the memories of those he had just absorbed, that was the moment Schrödinger charged Alucard's mental defences and took over as the screaming vampire held his head, trying to focus.

Alucard stood frozen, his red eyes glazed, before the pupil expanded nearly blotting out the Iris, he then pushed the coffin back into his shadow and began to mechanically walk towards the blonde watchers and the remains of Iscariot. As he reached the pair, he stopped ten feet away from them and bowed, sweeping the fedora from his head and stood straight revealing the pair of black cat ears that were perched on the top of his head. The right one twitched as he spoke.

"Aufedersein, fräuleins" He smirked as he noticed the look of dread on their faces

"Alucard?" Integra asked, worried

Schrödinger shook his head "I'm afraid Alucard isn't able to pick up the phone right now, please leave a message after the tone" He giggled in his own voice and began to slowly fade from sight, leaving behind an after-image of the once again old Walter, who bowed low, not daring to look up.

"Forgive me Maam, I gave into temptation" a trail of tears dripped down his face, the droplets not hitting the floor.

"I forgive you, Walter., ever faithful butler and friend of the Hellsing household" Integra admitted sniffling slightly.

As Walter straightened up, smiling through the tears on his face, fading faster than before and finally vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>In the space between spaces...<strong>

* * *

><p>Schrödinger sat using Alucard's body, his eyes closed as he began phasing through the realities looking for the cause of their redemption, he felt great pain from a child two years ago and at the time he could do nothing, he didn't have enough power to help. <em>'There' <em>his eyes shot open as his surroundings vanished, to be replaced by the backdrop of what appeared to be a city, at night. He looked to the cliff face noting the striking resemblance to Mt Rushmore in America, he focused again using Alucard's senses, the one in help was a boy and he was bleeding alot. He vanished and reappeared near the boy, he was surrounded by three men and to the side of him was an unconscious woman she had a long brown ponytail, with three bangs covering her face.

This woman was Yoshino Nara, mother to Shikamaru Nara and wife of the clan head Shikaku Nara. The boy that was beside her was one Naruto Uzumaki, the boy Schrödinger had felt before, he was being beaten up badly, he was barely alive, he stepped behind the three and his arms shot threw the two either side, impaling them through the chest, the arms ripped through the men's chests and grabbed the head of the man in the middle and crushed it, he quickly absorbs the blood before spitting on their bodies, he looked to the boy and felt his heart fluttering on the edge.

As he moved forwards Walter was stood in his place, who went to Yoshino and carefully shook her awake and quickly dodged an incoming skillet pan. "Ah Miss Yoshino you are quite safe, my acquaintance and I have saved you and your young knight" Yoshino looked at the half dead Naruto and held her mouth in shock, he was only five years old and yet he saved her from being raped by those men  
>"W-will he be ok?" She asked worriedly<br>Walter nodded "Yes, he should be fine in a moment, but I ask you not to interfere at this moment" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

As Walter was speaking to Yoshino, Schrödinger shifted Alucard's for to the one from The major's memories, a woman with long black hair, he carefully picked Naruto up and tilted his head to the side giving him a easy target as he sank his/her fangs into the boys neck. Turning him and saving him, he heard Walter explaining everything to Yoshino. Schrödinger removed the fangs from the boy's neck and smiled as they healed, he felt the changes start, he turned to Yoshino.  
>"Yoshino, would it be to rude to ask whether you would mind giving this body a few drops of your blood? I would like him to not have and aversion to the stuff, as it will help him heal"<p>

Yoshino nodded "Anything for the boy who saved my life, but why my blood?" she asked as she pulled out a kunai and ran the blade across her palm and cupped the hand as the blood flowed, before pouring it into the boy's open mouth.

Schrödinger nodded before passing Naruto to Walter "Will you two talk to the Hokage, while I talk to the boy's flee-loading tenant?"

Walter nodded "Very well Sir" He turned and began carrying Naruto to the Hokage tower, Yoshino beside him, jogging to keep up with his long strides.

Schrödinger looked at the blood that coated the gloves, it was the boy's, he smeared some across the Cromwell restrictions, they glowed accepting the blood of their new master. He then Vanished from sight to find himself in a dark sewer, he then knocked himself out as giggled as Alucard's body fell in a heap on the floor as he skipped off to talk with the Fox.

Alucard woke up a few hours later and stood up looking up and down the dark corridors before shouting **"Where the hell am I?"**

Walter was standing infront of the Hokage's desk, Said Hokage was currently rubbing his skull, he just said no to Yoshino Nara, Nobody says no to Yoshino Nara, unless they wish to face the wrath of her skillet.

* * *

><p>Well should I continue?... Thoughts and comments please<p> 


End file.
